From Dragon-Hearted to Broken-Hearted
by Sincorah
Summary: Ever wondered how Kilgarrah ended up imprisoned below Camelot? Why would a dragonlord fall for Uther's lies of trying to forge peace? This is a prequel of sorts for the series. I got the idea for this story from this quote: 'He gave up everything in his life to save me.' –Kilgarrah, Merlin S.4 E.4 Aithusa (Speaking of Balinor)
1. Chapter 1: Freedom and Peace

**Hi again! First of all, thanks to everyone who took the time to take a look at my first story! I am still trying to figure out how to get a good story out of the tangled mess of my mind, so thanks for your patience! I got this idea as I was watching the Merlin episode 'The Last Dragonlord', and I was thinking: how did Uther get that chain in the first place? Never mind that, how did he get the dragon to the cavern beneath the castle and chain him up there? I know Balinor summoned him at Uther's request, thinking Uther wished to make peace, but he would have had to figure out that that wasn't his intention sooner or later. As a dragonlord, he wouldn't have willingly helped to imprison Kilgarrah, and I doubt Kilgarrah would have just sat there and let Uther chain him up and lock him below the castle. Thus, this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Freedom and Peace

Elise wanted to sing with the sheer joy and contentment in her heart. Her love had finally overcome his fears and asked her to marry him. While Judah was an honorable man, and as far from a coward as possible, he had been trembling with nervousness when he mumbled out the words, "wl-you-mry-me?" in a rush. She had had to ask him to repeat himself at least three times before she understood what he was asking, and froze in shock. The poor young man had misinterpreted her silence for disapproval, and had begun to offer his apologies and tried to leave when she tackled him. They fell to the floor, and she breathlessly cried, "YES, yes yes yes yes!" He looked at her in surprise, and then planted a kiss on her lips, and they both closed their eyes and felt filled with joy...

"What's going on in here?" came a stern voice. Bali, her stern-faced father, stepped into their humble cottage and fixed Judah with a glare. "Get away from my daughter you rascal!" he barked. Judah leapt to his feet, flushing with embarrassment. "Sir, please I..."

"That's quite enough! As if it wasn't enough that you waited this long to finally ask my daughter to wed you, you had to do it HERE? Have you no concept of romance boy? I would not have my only child wed to a fool. I do hope you will at least have the sense to find a romantic location for the wedding!" He tried to keep a straight face while yelling at the younger man, but by the end of his speech, there was a twinkle in his eyes, and he waited for the young couple to fully understand what he had just said. "Father... you are all right with this? We can truly wed?"

Bali could no longer hold in his amusement, and he burst into uproarious laughter, which was infectious enough to have the nervous young couple grinning as well. "Of course child! I have been waiting years for this day! I had so hoped you would find love, and there isn't a finer young man in this entire village than young Judah here." Judah's eyes widened at this statement from Bali, who had never before shown any interest in him whatsoever, other than a young nuisance hanging around his daughter. "Don't look so surprised lad. I know true love when I see it, and you two have found it within each other. You have my blessing."

* * *

Several months later found the young couple happily married, in a tiny cottage all their own. "My love?" Elise asked lazily one afternoon, when most of the hard work for the day was completed. "Yes?" Judah responded sleepily, as he had been napping after a long day in the fields. "How would you feel about adding another room to the house?"

"I could, my love, but why? I know I am not rich, and have very little to offer you, but you have said many times that wealth means less than nothing to you, and this home was perfect just the way it is." He sounded rather bewildered, but curious. Something about his wife's behavior seemed off, but she appeared to be well and happy. "Well, we fit just fine, and this house was perfect, but it may start to seem rather cramped soon. And, the baby will need a bit of space for him or herself."

"WHAT? ‼" Judah shot to his feet, incredulousness written across his face. "You are with child?" Tears of joy streamed down her face, and she gave him a look filled with love and devotion. "No, I was just jesting. I want a powder room in which to primp and preen..." He embraced her before she could continue. "We will have a son!" he whispered, shock and awe filling his voice. "Or a daughter" she added with a smile. "Nay, it will be a son. I can feel it." She laughed at him, her eyes filled with love. "You have a funny feeling, and just happen to know that our child will be a son? I fear for our children, and our children's children if they have 'funny feelings' as well." He gently kissed her, trying to fully convey his appreciation and love in the gesture as he wrapped her in his arms.

"What shall we name him?" she asked suddenly, wonderment and peace in her eyes. This was a question that would puzzle them both for some time.

* * *

Elise screamed, pulling all the curses she had ever heard and directing them at her husband. "Judah!" she screeched. "I will kill you for this! So help me I will!" The village midwife merely regarded her with a small knowing smile, wondering if she should tell the lass how many times she had heard that from young mothers-to-be. "Hush now child, and push once more. The babe is almost out." With a final scream, Elise went limp, and a baby's first cries filled the sound of the small cottage. Outside, Judah paced, frantic with worry. He had tried many times to enter the cottage, only to be firmly rebuffed by the elderly women in the house assisting his wife with the birth. He heard her scream once more, followed by a stream of expletives he had not thought his sweet and gentle-natured wife would know. There was silence then, and he thought his heart would give out from his fear. Then a newborn's wails pierced the air, and Judah sighed in relief. A short time later, the midwife and other ladies exited the cottage, and gave him smiles. He rushed in to see his wife and newborn curled up on their bed. "My love?" "Hm... Judah. It's a son." Judah smiled, his whole face lighting up. "I told you to rely on my 'funny feelings'."

"What shall we name him, my love?" her smile widening at her husband's comical expression. "Perhaps we could name him in honor of your father, Bali." She grinned and chuckled at that, but then sobered. "It would be rather difficult to tell which is which when we yell their names."

"Aye" he agreed, "But with a child so precious, I fear even a name as great as your father's can hardly capture such a lad. Neither Bali nor any other would do." Even as he spoke, his wife began to chortle. "I believe we have our answer my love. 'Balinor would do'. Our son, Balinor."


	2. Chapter 2: Not Hunting

**Okay, so I know that is has been several months since I have updated this, and I would love to give a reason *cough-excuse-cough* that can justify this, but alas, I am reasonless. So feel free to be angry, but at least I can try to make up for it with this chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hurry up Bal. Don't be such a clotpole!"

"Hey! That's my word!"

"Yes, and it suits you perfectly!"

Balinor shook his head at his friend's antics, and wondered how much hunting they would be able to get done while running headlong through the woods shouting loud enough to scare off all game for miles around. He and William, or Will as Balinor liked to call him, were supposed to be hunting for their families before winter set in, but it was turning out to be a rather difficult task. _Well, if they want to blame someone, I can always blame it on him _he thought with a grin, knowing full well that the two of them got into so much mischief so often no one in the village would believe his innocence. Will then proceeded to interrupt his thoughts by tackling him into the grass and muffling his indignant 'oomph!' with a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! There's someone up ahead. At least three horses, and they look like they're from Camelot!"

"Get off me! I want to see!"

The boys untangled themselves and crept through the bushes to see five riders come into view, four of whom were clearly knights. The fifth rider was a lad about their age, with sharp eyes and a rather stern countenance.

"Sire, perhaps we shouldn't wander this far from the castle. Your father has only recently taken over, and there are many who would wish to hold Prince Uther for ransom."

"You worry too much Sir Eldred! We are on a hunt; this is supposed to be sporting!"

Balinor and Will looked at each other in shock, as they realized that this lad in front of them was none other than the prince of Camelot! Of course, Balinor chose that moment to trip over thin air and landed flat on his face. Instantly, the knights whirled around, hands on their sword hilts, as prince Uther yelled out, "Who goes there?"

Balinor jumped to his feet and grinned sheepishly at Will, who was glaring at him. "Don't shoot! We mean no harm!"

Will and Balinor stepped forward and waved at the confused prince. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Uther demanded, dismounting and striding forward.

"Sheesh, where are your manners? Where we live, it is customary to say 'hello' before pelting strangers with questions."

"Silence peasant! Do you not know who I am? I am Prince Uther Pendragon of Camelot!" Uther said quite regally, expecting these two simple peasants to show surprise and possibly even fear at his most impressive title. What he did not expect, however, was for the two boys to take one look at each other, and then keel over laughing as though they had just heard a hilarious joke.

"Did you not hear me? I am your prince! You will show me proper respect!" Uther barked, enraged at the audacity of these peasants who showed such blatant disregard for royalty.

Balinor got a mischievous grin at this, and before Will could stop him, he stepped forward and bowed very low, putting an appropriately chastised and contrite expression on his face.

"I very humbly beg your pardon, my lord. It's just that I have never been in the presence of one so great before, and I scarce know what to do with myself. Perhaps if your majesty would pardon my friend and me, we could show you the true respect you deserve." In a valiant effort, Balinor managed to keep a straight face for all of 5 seconds before falling down once again, his laughter redoubled. Will tried to remain stoic, and took even less time than his friend to break. They both rolled around laughing for nearly a minute, before composing themselves and getting to their feet, still chuckling a bit. Uther, who had at first gone red in rage, had begun to be amused himself, and couldn't keep himself from smirking slightly as well. When two of his knights stepped forward to try to force the two impudent peasants to show him respect, he waved them back. "You, what is your name?" he asked, pointing to Balinor.

"Well, it's not 'you'. Just saying." Balinor responded cheekily, fully enjoying his first run-in with a royal. Will decided this would be a good time to step in before his friend went too far in testing the young prince's patience.

"His name is Balinor, and mine's Will. We truly meant no harm; we are just hunting these woods, even as you are."

Uther grinned and replied, "Well! You can talk! I was beginning to think I had come across a simpleton and a mute!" Balinor glared at him when he was called a simpleton, but then caught the friendly gleam in the prince's eye and smirked. "So, being royal doesn't _completely_ remove your sense of humor. Such a relief!" The three continued to stare at each other for a bit, the Uther motioned to his guards and said, "My father commanded you to keep me safe, am I correct? As I am currently in no danger, you are doing your jobs quite well. We shall set up camp here for tonight. I wish to speak with these two further." His men quickly complied and began to unpack their things and set up the tents. Uther turned to his new acquaintances and gave them a mischievous grin rather similar to that of Balinor's trademark one. "Well? Shall we see who can hunt better, a prince or a peasant?"

"Challenge accepted!" Will and Balinor shouted out simultaneously and raced off into the trees with Uther right behind them.

The three 'hunted' for a couple of hours, mostly consisting of asking questions. Uther knew next to nothing of what it was to live as a peasant, and Will and Balinor were both eager to learn of what being a prince entailed. All too soon, however, one of the younger knights, Sir Eldred, came riding up to them, and said, "Forgive me, sire, but perhaps it is time to retire. Night shall fall soon, and we need to be headed back to Camelot early in the morning."

"Of course, Sir Eldred. Thank you for informing me. Keep up this standard of good work and one day perhaps you shall be lord of all of Northumbria. Just think of it, 'Lord Eldridge of Northumbria'. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Uther turned rather regretfully to the two lads and said, "This has been a refreshing perspective on the lives of some of my people. It has been a pleasure to meet you, Will. Balinor, well, I can't say the same."

"Prat" muttered Balinor, but he was grinning nonetheless. The three regretfully said their farewells, and Uther headed back to his campsite with Sir Eldred. After he had gone, Balinor glanced at his friend. "I suppose all royalty can't be quite as bad as I once thought."

"Even if they are prats?" Will gave him a friendly shove and then took off into the trees again. Balinor followed as quickly as his weary feet could follow. He knew that if they hoped to be home before full dark they would need to hurry.

When there was only a quick 15 minute jog to their village left, the boys slowed and came to a walk. "We are so dead." Will muttered. "Why?" asked Balinor. "We didn't break any laws. I don't think we have anything to fear from Uther."

"I'm not talking about Uther. I'm talking about my mother. Do you even remember what we were supposed to be doing in the first place?"

"Oh no. We _are_ dead. So much for hunting. Maybe if we-"

Balinor's musing was interrupted by a huge shadow passing swiftly over the two. It was far too large to be that of a bird, although the boys heard flapping of wings._ What on earth was that?‼_ Balinor thought, even as Will shouted, "Dragon! Run!" and bolted into the forest.

* * *

**So a bit of a (bad) cliffhanger, sorry. I hope you liked it! I will update ASAP I promise! Also, reviews are most precious and very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: No death today

**Ha! Victory! Two chapters in one day! And to those of you who can just dish out several chapters a day no sweat, go away. This is a big deal for me! ... I know... Just shh... Thank you. :) So without further and completely unnecessary ado, I give to you chapter 3!**

* * *

_Why? Why is it always me? Who did I anger so greatly that such misfortune is repeatedly mine? _Balinor's thoughts were running wild as he struggled to comprehend that his death could be at hand. Closing his eyes, he tried to prepare himself for death, and thought back to the beginning of the day.

He and Will had been out for a day of hunting, and had happened upon the young prince of Camelot, Uther. They had gotten along surprisingly well, and overall he had seen the day as a great success, minus the not having gotten any game, when a sound as though a great bird was flying over head came upon them, and a large shadow passed over them. As his mind struggled to register what could possibly be happening, Will had yelled something that sounded suspiciously like 'Dragon!' and raced off ahead.

Balinor had tried to follow, he really had, but there is only so much tearing around the woods like a madman that a twelve year old could do in a day, and he had already been on his feet for several hours. I didn't help that the forest seemed determined to see him dead, as a large and particularly sinister looking tree root had picked that exact moment to trip him up and send him sprawling in an undignified heap on the grass.

He saw a huge mass of golden scales land rather gracefully in the clearing not ten yards from his unfortunate vantage point, and attempted to rise before realizing the futility of this course of action and surrendering to despair. He closed his eyes and let his mind race. And race... and race... and there was nothing. No crunching of fangs devouring him, or razor sharp claws viciously tearing at his flesh. Just silence. He hopefully wondered if he could have imagined it all, before realizing the futility of such a hope. It was as though he could sense the dragon near to him.

"Would you just hurry up already?" he demanded, allowing his fear and anger to override any lingering common sense. He didn't really expect an answer, he was merely trying to vent some of his terror and get his death over with, so he jumped in surprise when he heard a rich voice respond.

"Get what over with, young one? What exactly do you think I am going to do?"

"Uh... well um..." his confused and exhausted brain really couldn't think of much of a response to that. "I guess I thought that you would... um... kill me?"

It came out as more of a question than he was comfortable with, but he wasn't about to try to correct himself. He shut his eyes once again and hoped that the dragon would make it quick.

His eyes shot open again in sheer surprise when the dragon began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" he demanded, "Do you find terrorizing and eating humans so amusing?"

The dragon ceased his laughter and leveled Balinor with a rather fierce glare. "Why do you so easily assume that I would do you harm? I shall have to have a talk with Judah."

"You know my father?" Balinor asked incredulously. His father sitting around having long conversations with dragons was not something he would ever have imagined.

"Of course youngling. He is, after all, one of the dragonlords."

"My father is a dragonlord? How do you know? Why would he not tell me? Am I a dragonlord too?"

"Yes. All dragons know who is a dragonlord, as it is part of our instinctual magic. I cannot say why your father would not tell you this, but perhaps he was waiting for you to come of age. No. Any other questions youngling, or would you like to catch your breath first?"

Balinor flushed and looked down as he tried to process all this new information. Then quickly glanced back up and queried, "Why am I not a dragonlord? Can I become one?" As he thought for a bit, he added, "Do you have a name, Sir Dragon?"

The dragon chuckled once more, and then replied, "My name is Kilgarrah. And I do not doubt that one day, you shall be a dragonlord. However, the power of a dragonlord passes from father to son at the death of the father. Your father, Judah, yet lives, and so the power remains his."

_Oh. Maybe I don't want to be a dragonlord. It would be so cool! But I don't want to lose father. Still, that would be so fun. I can practically see Will's face! What if I could ride the dragon? I wish I could be a dragonlord now, but without losing dad! _Balinor's thoughts once more began to jump around, although at the thought of being able to ride the dragon, he glanced up excitedly and a little guiltily.

Kilgarrah seemed able to read minds though, as he sternly faced the boy and said, "I am not a horse, youngling. You would do well to remember this. It is not without reason that the powers of a dragonlord are only gifted when one is ready. To abuse your power in such a fashion would be a grave error." Balinor quailed at the sight of such a stern lecture, but then noticed a slight glint of amusement in the dragon's eye, and wondered if perhaps one day, his dream might be fulfilled.

As he continued to fantasize, Kilgarrah lifted his head and listened for a moment. Turning back to the lad, he leaned forward and spoke once more. "Young Balinor, I have greatly enjoyed meeting you, as you remind me a great deal of your father at your age. However, I can sense your father's distress at your continued absence, and the tale your friend has told is causing great concern for your village. It is time you returned home. And it may be best that you not tell everyone of seeing me. Farewell, youngling."

With that said, the dragon unfurled his great wings and took off into the clouds. Balinor stared after him for a few minutes, wondering at his fortune to have met a prince and a dragon in one day. However, recalling the dragon had mentioned distress of his family, he headed for home once again.

As he came running into view, he saw his family and friends gathering what weapons they could find and looking scared but determined. Will came running up to him and embraced him.

"Balinor! You're alive! I thought that dragon ate you for sure! I'm so sorry for leaving you, I swear I thought you were right behind me! How did you get away?"

Balinor looked into his friend's earnest and contrite expression and found he couldn't be angry at Will for leaving him. "I am fine, Will, but I think you were a bit exhausted from all that 'hunting'. There was no dragon, it was merely a large flock of geese and a trick of the clouds. I think you should get some rest my friend!"

Judah ran up to his son and folded him into a hug. "My son! Are you unharmed? Were you hurt anywhere?"

"No father, I am well. I fear Will is overtired from today, for there was no dragon. 'Twas a mere trick of the clouds." Balinor deliberately said this loud enough for the others to hear, and everyone relaxed and began to unarm themselves, a few casting angry looks at Will for causing such a fuss over nothing.

"But there was a dragon! I saw it! I know I did!" Will looked very confused, but at a look from Balinor, he went silent. "Perhaps I _am_ more tired than I thought. I apologize for my mistake." Glaring at his friend with a look that promised trouble and would demand an explanation later, he turned and found his way home.

Judah watched the lad retreating, then turned to his son with a calculating look. He chose not to question him however, regardless of having sensed Kilgarrah's presence nearby. His son would speak when he was ready. However, that didn't mean he had to let the boy off easy. "So my son, if there was no dragon, then I hope you have another excuse as of to why you have returned from hunting with nothing to show for it. Not even a squirrel? What will your mother say?"

Balinor squirmed uneasily, remembering begging his mother to be allowed to hunt with Will today, insisting he was old enough to help provide meat for his family. As his father led the way back to their cottage, he balked at the door. His mother stood in the doorway with a murderous expression on her face. _Maybe if I track down Kilgarrah, I can still convince him to eat me? That couldn't be anywhere near as bad as what mother is going to do when she finds out I have been 'playing' all day..._

* * *

**This is kind of embarrassing to admit, but while I was writing this chapter, when Balinor first met Kilgarrah, I kept on thinking of the song 'Puff the Magic Dragon' by Peter Paul and Mary. I eventually looked it up on YouTube, and hit repeat 10 times so I could listen while I wrote. *Hides face in embarrassment* Anyway, my weirdness aside, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
